


Explosive

by Aeternum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, bottom!Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus misbehaves at the Weasleys', Harry decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Explosive - Traducción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632486) by [dari2210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210)



> Had a little plot bunny this morning and decided to write it down. 
> 
> This story is absolutely NOT connected to Leo Inter Serpentes!

BOOM.

Harry was on his feet with his wand out before the windows stopped rattling. It was only Arthur's quiet chuckle from behind him that stopped him from tearing out of the shed in a panic.

“It's just fireworks, Harry. Teddy and Hugo have probably been pestering George for them all night.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Right. Stupid of me. I should be used to explosions in this place by now.”

Arthur just smiled understandingly. “Let's go enjoy the show, shall we?”

They left the shed together, all thought of Arthur's newest Muggle acquisition – a remote control – forgotten in the face of a truly impressive fireworks show. The entire extended Weasley family was gathered in the Burrow's garden in little groups, every face turned up to the sky.

Well. Almost every face.

Across the garden Harry caught sight of George crouched on the ground, lighting another rocket, with Teddy and Hugo giving excited encouragement from behind him. 

And walking away from the three of them, smirk firmly in place, was Severus. Harry crossed the yard and put an arm around Severus' waist.

“You interrupted my chat with Arthur,” he murmured into his ear.

“I was bored,” Severus replied without a trace of remorse.

Harry stepped behind Severus and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulders as he watched the show. “So the natural solution was explosions, was it?” he asked.

“This will allow us to leave after the pyrotechnics are over without you offending any of the gathered gingers,” Severus said.

“You'll pay for this when we get home,” Harry promised.

“If you insist, sir,” Severus replied.

Harry let out a ragged breath at that. Severus only ever called him “sir” when he wanted to play. Harry's mind immediately began racing, a dozen different images flitting through it – images he very much didn't want to be having in the presence of dozens of Weasleys, thank you very much.

And then Severus ground his hips, pressing his arse against Harry's groin and _rubbing_.

“Stop it!” Harry hissed, looking around them to make sure no one had noticed.

Severus repeated the motion. “Make me.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and put a hand into his pocket. He didn't pull his wand out, just aimed it at Severus through his trousers.

Severus immediately stilled when he felt the lubrication charm hit him. “What are – _oh_.”

It was Harry's turn to smirk when he conjured a butt plug into Severus' freshly prepared hole. He waited a moment, allowing Severus to adjust to its girth, then flicked his wand minutely, making the plug pulse.

A particularly loud cracker went off just then, masking the sound of Severus' moan. Harry felt it, though, and flicked his wand again for good measure.

“Harry...”

“You started this,” Harry whispered. “Having second thoughts?”

“No... Sir,” Severus said.

The repeated use of the word “sir” sparked an idea in Harry's brain. Their scene for the night chosen, Harry watched the rest of the fireworks with decided ill grace, eager to get Severus home.

Finally, the last cracker faded in the sky, leaving the garden in darkness. Over the sounds of many children beginning to complain, Harry grabbed Severus by the hand and dragged him over to their hosts to say their farewells.

“Are you alright, Severus? You look a bit flushed,” Molly said. “It wasn't something you ate, I hope?”

“Of course not,” Severus said stiffly.

“If it's an upset tummy -”

“He'll be fine,” Harry interrupted. “I'll take care of him at home.”

Molly still looked concerned, but nodded. “Floo call us if you need anything.”

“That will be quite unnecessary. Thank you for dinner,” Severus said, then dragged Harry off down the garden path. 

“Ron, I'll see you and Rose for Quidditch on Wednesday!” Harry shouted over his shoulder.

A few seconds later they'd Apparated into their own garden. Severus immediately began marching for the door – as well as he could march with a butt plug lodged up his arse, anyway – but Harry stopped him with a firm grip on his elbow.

“And where do you think you're going?” Harry asked in his sternest voice.

“The bedroom,” Severus said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “The bedroom? I don't know what the other professors have done around here, but I don't hold detentions in my bedroom, Mr Snape.”

Severus' eyes glinted as he caught on. “Sorry, professor.”

“Follow me,” Harry ordered.

He led Severus into their house and down into the basement, to Severus' potions lab.

“Stand in front of my desk, Mr Snape.”

Harry shut the door, turning the old-fashioned key with a satisfyingly loud click. He turned to find Severus standing in front of his own desk, shifting restlessly on his feet. Harry knew it was because of the butt plug pulsing against his prostate, but it served to make Severus look like a student nervously awaiting punishment. There was just one thing missing...

Harry conjured up a scarlet and gold tie and knotted it loosely around Severus' neck. He looked down with a frown, but wisely refrained from mentioning the colours.

“Now, Mr Snape. You behaved appallingly this evening, don't you think?”

“Yes, sir,” Severus said quietly.

“In fact, I don't think scrubbing cauldrons is enough of a punishment for you...” Harry mused. “Take off your robe and trousers.”

“Sir?”

“You're right; take off your pants, too,” Harry said.

Severus did as he was ordered. Soon he was standing in just his shirt and the Gryffindor tie. Harry grinned when he saw the base of the plug nestled between Severus' cheeks.

He schooled his features into a stern frown. “What's this, Mr Snape?”

Severus grunted softly when Harry pushed gently on the plug. “A butt plug, sir.”

Harry grasped the base and began twisting it. “I see. Is this why you misbehaved during class? Was this distracting you? Arousing you? Pressing on your prostate and making you so hard you couldn't concentrate on my lesson?”

“Yes, sir,” Severus gasped.

“Why were you wearing it? Who were you preparing yourself for?”

“You, sir.”

Harry let go of the plug and walked to stand in front of Severus, ignoring the dripping erection that was jutting out towards him. “You little slut. Were you hoping I'd grade you easier if you gave me your arse? It _is_ the only way you'd ever get good marks in Potions, I suppose...”

Severus glared at him for that. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning. 

“Surely you know fraternising with a staff member is forbidden? I'll have to punish you for this, too,” Harry said, moving away from the desk. “Bend over and place your hands on the far edge of the desk.”

Severus did so, making his shirt ride up his back to reveal the tops of his arse cheeks. Harry nearly reached out to stroke them, but pulled his hand back in time. It wouldn't do to break character now. Instead, he conjured a thin switch. He swung it through the air a few times to get a feel for it.

“Mr Snape, you will count every stroke. If you miss one, we begin again. If you move at all, we begin again. Understand?”

Severus flexed his fingers on the desktop and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Harry adjusted his pants then swung the cane. Thwack!

“One, sir!”

Thwack!

“Two, sir!”

At ten, Harry stopped and lowered his arm. Severus' arse had ten bright red stripes across it, contrasting marvellously with his pale skin. He shivered when Harry traced one of them with the tip of the switch, but otherwise didn't move. Harry transfigured the switch into a leather paddle.

“That was for misbehaving in class. This is for thinking you could seduce a professor,” Harry said, then swung the paddle.

Severus grunted with surprise when he felt the solid hit of the paddle and not the sharper strike of the switch he'd been expecting. “Ah! One, sir!”

By the time Harry was finished, Severus' entire arse was a dull red, broken up by the brighter red of the switch marks. He dropped the paddle and cupped a cheek in each hand, feeling their heat. Severus hissed sharply but still didn't move.

“Very good, Mr Snape,” Harry murmured. “Very good indeed. And since I'm a fair professor, I think I'll reward you for your current good behaviour. Would you like to come?”

“Yes, sir, please, sir,” Severus said hoarsely. 

“Very well,” Harry said.

Severus drew his arms back and began to straighten up, only to be stopped by Harry pressing on the small of his back. 

“I said you could come, not that you could move. Resume the position,” Harry barked. 

When Severus was once again bent over his desk, Harry aimed a Sticking Charm at both of his hands, then knelt down behind him. He gripped the base of the butt plug tightly, and gently drew it out of Severus, eliciting a moan. He leaned forward and licked at Severus' hole a few times, then slid two fingers into it, finding him open and still wet.

“Such a slut,” Harry whispered, scissoring his fingers. “How many other professors have you given yourself to?”

“Only you, sir,” Severus said.

“Really? I'm surprised,” Harry said, adding a third finger.

Severus bucked back onto Harry's hand. “Please...”

“Please what, Mr Snape?” asked Harry.

“Please fuck me, sir,” Severus said.

“Since you begged so prettily...”

Harry withdrew his hand and undid his jeans. He pulled his cock out of his pants, stroked it a few times with his slippery hand, and pushed inside until his balls were pressed firmly against Severus' arse cheeks. 

“Move, Harry,” Severus growled after a few seconds of inaction.

“You're not giving the orders tonight,” Harry said, even as he began to slide back out.

He gripped Severus' hips and slammed back in. He soon built up a fast, steady rhythm, adjusting his stance slightly so he could hit Severus' prostate. He reached around to fist Severus' cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting.

“Come whenever you want,” he panted.

Severus answered by dropping his head with a groan. He pushed back onto Harry's cock once, twice, and then he was clenching around Harry as he climaxed, painting the desk with his come. Harry let go of his cock and sped up for three last faltering thrusts before he came deep inside Severus. He lay his head on one of Severus' shoulder blades while he caught his breath. 

“If you'd be so kind as to remove yourself, I'd like to disengage myself from my desk,” Severus said.

Harry laughed and pulled out. He fished his wand out and released the Sticking Charms, then cleaned both themselves and the desk. Severus straightened up and stretched his back with a grimace before yanking off the Gryffindor tie.

“That was interesting, but I prefer it when it's you bent over this desk. My back's not as young as yours,” he said.

Harry snorted. “You like being the one in charge, you mean.”

“You have to admit it's just a little more believable than you posing as a Potions professor.”

“It's not my fault,” Harry said, doing his jeans up. “I had this _awful_ teacher when I was at school...”

Severus reached out and pulled Harry flush against him. “Careful, Potter, or I'll have you bent over this desk tonight.”

“Is that a promise?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” Severus said, then kissed him lazily. “Just give me a minute to recover.”


End file.
